Jo & Blair Prompts
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: 70 oneshots based off of one-line prompts.
1. Safe Haven

Here's another prompt-list series, this time for Jo & Blair. I just couldn't resist. :) Hope you guys like these.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Facts of Life._ Dammit!

* * *

 **A/N:** This takes place after the series, Jo is married and Blair is head-mistress at Eastland.

* * *

 **Prompt:** "I didn't know where to go.

 **Summary:** Less than a year into her marriage, Jo is confronted with a realisation that has her running to the one person she hopes will understand.

 **Safe Haven**

"All right, I'm coming." Blair shouted in annoyance as she climbed out of bed and pulled on her silk robe before sleepily making her way to the front door. Whoever had decided to call on her at 3am on a Sunday was going to pay for interrupting her beauty sleep. She angrily pulled open the door but the emotion dissolved into concern when she saw who was stood on her doorstep. "Jo?"

"Hey, Princess." the brunette smiled shyly, shifting from foot to foot.

Blair could only stare at the other woman in disbelief. They hadn't seen each other in almost 5 months, not since Jo moved to L.A. with Rick. In fact, they'd barely even spoken in that time and it wasn't for lack of trying on her part. She'd told herself that Jo was probably busy trying to adjust to her new life, as they all were, but Blair knew it was something more. Jo had been pulling away and neither she nor their other friends could figure out why. So why was she here now?"

"Yo, Blair, you gonna let me in or leave me out in the rain all night?"

Jo's voice knocked her out of her thoughts and she finally looked beyond the brunette to see the downpour. Her eyes found their way back to her friend, narrowing when she saw that she held her motorcycle helmet under one arm.

"Jo, have you been riding that death machine in this weather?"

"Yeah and I'm drenched. So, can I come in or not?"

Blair only shook her head and pulled the other woman into the house, not caring a bit that she was dripping all over her floor.

"You look awful." she said when she got a good look at Jo under the bright light.

"Gee, thanks, Blair." Jo scoffed but it came off too brittle to hold any real heat.

"You know what I mean." Blair waved away her comment as she further studied her best friend. She instantly saw Jo's puffy, red-rimmed eyes and felt her anger resurface. "What happened?"

"Do you mind if I dry off before you start your interrogation, Counsellor?" Again, Jo's voice sounded flat and she quickly caved under Blair's glare. "Please, Blair."

"Fine." the blonde acquiesced with a sigh. Whatever was going on, she knew she wouldn't get her answers right now. And the look of defeat marring her friend's beautiful features worried her. Jo Polniaczek was not one to give up easily. "You can shower while I make some tea. Did you bring any spare clothes with you?"

"I, uh...I didn't really have a chance to grab anything."

"Don't tell me you drove all the way from California with nothing more than the clothes on your back!"

"Of course not." Jo rolled her eyes, sounding a bit more like her old, if infuriating, self. "I was in Manhattan-"

"You were in the city and didn't call me?" Blair interrupted, unable to hide the dejection she felt at this revelation.

"Rick had a show and I-" Jo closed her eyes for a moment, looking as though she were attempting to pull herself together. "Look, I'll tell you everything after I dry off. Okay?"

"All right." Blair nodded, squeezing Jo's arm and leading her down the hall to the guest bath. "Go ahead and shower while I find you something dry to put on."

"Thanks, Blair." Jo sent her a genuine smile, the first since her arrival, and it lightened the blonde's heart a little. "I knew I could count on you."

"Always." Blair smiled back before turning toward the spare bedroom where she kept some of the things Jo had left behind. She hadn't bothered to send them to her, holding onto the hope that Jo would visit often enough to make it unnecessary. She hadn't expected the first visit to be under such odd circumstances but was happy her friend was here now. It made her proud to know she was the one person Jo ran to when things got tough. She just wondered what could have occurred to send her running in the middle of the night without a thought to clothing or a care about her safety.

Blair pushed aside her thoughts as she gathered up the necessary items before tapping lightly on the bathroom door. There was no answer but she could hear the shower going so she carefully cracked the door open and peeked in. Jo was indeed in the shower and Blair sighed in relief before walking into the room. She froze, however, when she heard muffled sobs emanating from behind the curtain. After only a moment's hesitation, she placed the pile of clothing and towels on the counter and quietly backed out of the room. She knew Jo would freak if she found out anyone had heard her crying and there was no way Blair was going to jeopardise her chance to help the other woman. No matter what had happened over the last several months, Jo was still her best friend and she would do whatever it took to make her happy again. Even if it killed her.

When Jo stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, she immediately saw the clothes and smiled. She didn't even bother to wonder why Blair had held onto the old sweat-suit, knowing that, beneath her outwardly superficial veneer, the heiress was one of the most kind-hearted people she'd even known. She was definitely the most loyal friend Jo had ever had and that was the reason she knew she could show up in the middle of the night without risking rejection, Blair would listen and do everything in her power to help. It was just too bad that this was one thing even the debutante couldn't rectify.

Jo hurriedly dressed and headed toward the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when she found Blair sitting at a small table with a mug of tea in her hands and a faraway look in her eyes. She felt a pang of guilt in knowing she was the reason for the crease in her friend's otherwise flawless visage.

"Are you going to stand and stare at me much longer, Jo?" Blair questioned without looking her way. "I'm not exactly at my best right now."

"Sorry, Princess." Jo apologised with a small smile and took the seat opposite the blonde. "And don't worry, you're as beautiful as ever."

"Of course I am." Blair grinned but there was a disquiet in her eyes that belied the tone as she grabbed hold of Jo's hand. "Now, tell me why you chose to drive all the way to Peekskill in the pouring rain on your motorcycle. You realise that you could have been killed, don't you?"

"It was stupid, I know." Jo sighed and tried to withdraw her hand but Blair held fast. "I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I just had to get out of the city."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come to get you or, at the very least, gotten my father's driver to pick you up and bring you here."

"I didn't want to cause any more trouble for anyone else, least of all you."

"You showed up on my doorstep in the middle of the night without so much as a phone call and I still don't know why." Blair sent her a dubious look.

"I hadn't planned on coming here. I just...I didn't know where to go." Jo responded sullenly, looking down at the table in shame.

"Hey, I'm not angry." Blair reassured with a slight tug on Jo's hand to regain her attention. "I'm worried. You need to talk to me, Joey."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Jo joked but sobered when she saw the disapproving look in the other woman's eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing, knowing she was going to need as much fortitude as she could muster. "I had a fight with Rick and I-I've left him."

"Left him?" Blair's eyes widened in shock. "As in..."

"As in, I asked him for a divorce and he agreed." Jo self-consciously looked at Blair, hoping to gauge her reaction. She saw confusion and sympathy, and perhaps a little anger, in the expressive brown eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Jo was quick to reassure. She definitely did _not_ want Blair thinking that. "No, nothing like that."

"Okay, then what _did_ happen?"

"I-I missed my period last month and then again this month."

"You're pregnant?" For the first time in years, Jo couldn't read Blair's expression.

"No, I'm not. But for a few weeks I thought I might be and that terrified me."

"From what I hear, most women are a little scared when they think they may be pregnant. It's normal."

"It wasn't just the possibility of an unplanned pregnancy." Jo stood to pace, hoping the action would help her to put her thoughts in order. She knew what she had to say next was going to be difficult enough without worrying over whether or not she could articulate it properly. "Yeah, the thought of having kids is scary but what terrified me even more was the idea of raising them in a loveless marriage. Or...a one-sided one, at least."

"What are you talking about? I thought you loved Rick."

"I do, but...just not in the way a woman should love her husband." Jo took another deep, steadying breath and turned to face Blair again. "When I thought I might be pregnant, I realised that I couldn't keep lying to myself _or_ to him. It just wasn't fair to either of us."

"Lying about what, Joey?"

"Everything!" Jo shouted in frustration, sinking into her seat as exhaustion closed in. She placed her head in her hands, letting fall the tears she'd been holding back. Blair was instantly at her side, kneeling and pulling her into an embrace. For the first time in months, Jo felt her world begin to right itself again.

"Shh, Joey." Blair cooed soothingly, placing a gentle kiss to her friend's hair. "Everything will be all right. I've got you now and I won't leave your side. Ever."

Jo felt another sob ripple through her at the words, holding onto them as she burrowed deeper into the blonde's arms. After a few minutes, she got herself back under control and pulled back just enough to look Blair in the eye.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't apologise, you obviously needed that." Blair told her before a cheeky grin lit her face. "Besides, if I ran away every time you yelled at me, I'd have made it around the globe half a dozen times by now."

"At least." Jo snorted, thankful for the levity, but she quickly sobered. "I really thought I could be happy, y'know. I wouldn't have married Rick otherwise. The last thing I want is to be like my parents."

"Hey, you're nothing like your parents. Neither of us is. We can't control who we love, though." Blair cupped Jo's face and wiped away a few stray tears as she collected her own thoughts. She was still reeling from the revelation that Jo had even _thought_ she could be pregnant but she pushed aside her ruminations in order to focus on her friend as she started to speak again.

"Rick is such a good guy, he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve _me_. Do you know what the worst part is? After the initial shock wore off, he wasn't even surprised. But he was so angry."

"He shouldn't be. It's _your_ body and _your_ choice if you want to become pregnant."

"You don't understand." Jo shook her head in frustration. "He wasn't angry that I didn't want kids. He was angry that I'd lied to him."

"About wanting children?" Now Blair was confused again. She felt like she was missing an important piece of the puzzle.

"No, about..." Jo took another deep breath before continuing. "Blair, I have to tell you something that may change the way you look at me. I don't want you to hate me but I have to tell you the truth."

"I could never hate you, Joey." Blair smiled gently, grabbing hold of the other woman's hand to let her knew she was sincere.

"I hope so because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You'll never have to find out. Now, tell me what is going on."

"Okay." Jo nodded and squeezed Blair's hand to gain courage. "I've known the truth for a while but was too scared to admit it, even to myself. I'd thought if I just _acted_ normal, that would be enough but it wasn't. It _isn't_ enough and I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of lying to everyone I love."

"Lying about what?"

"I'm gay, Blair."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" Jo's eyes were wide and Blair could read fear in their depths.

"Give me a minute, this is a big confession. I mean, I've suspected it practically from the moment we met but I wasn't sure you'd ever actually come out."

"What?" Jo pulled her hand away angrily. "You _knew_?"

"No, I _suspected_." Blair responded in a calm voice, knowing it was what Jo needed at the moment. "We lived together for eight years, Jo. I saw things which pointed in that direction."

"You never said anything." Now Jo was looking at her with confusion in her green eyes.

"It wasn't my place." Blair shrugged and smiled wryly.

"That never stopped you before."

"True, but you had to figure this one out on your own. If I had said anything, you would have denied it and likely closed yourself off even more. It had to come from you."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Because I understand what it's like to have people tell me who I should be, how I should behave, what I should feel. Until I met you, I allowed myself to be guided by the expectations of others and I probably would have continued along that path, not thinking twice about it, if you hadn't shown me that there was another way. If you hadn't shown me that I could be more."

"Ah, I didn't do anything special." Jo turned away with a blush.

"Yes, you did." Blair captured Jo's hand once more, forcing the other woman to look at her. "You were my friend. I'd never had one before, not a _real_ one, at least. No one's ever been there for me the way you have."

"I feel the same way, Blair. No one's ever believed in me the way you have. I don't think I've ever thanked you for that."

"It's not necessary." Blair told her before asking the question at the front of her mind. "Why did you think your sexuality would make me hate you?"

"I don't know." Jo shrugged helplessly. "I guess I figured you might not want to be seen associating with a...a..."

"A lesbian?" Blair finished for her. "You're not the first lesbian I've "associated" with, Jo."

"Really?"

"Honestly, we really need to get you to more Society functions." Blair rolled her eyes.

"So, you're okay with this?" Jo asked, still sounding unsure.

"There's nothing to be okay with. It's simply another part of who you are and I'm just happy you're finally being honest with yourself _and_ me. I'm proud of you, Joanna Polniaczek."

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Blair."

"I think I do." Blair smiled and glanced at the wall clock, her eyes widening when she realised they'd been talking for over an hour. "Now, I think we should both get some sleep. We can talk more later."

"Blair, you don't-"

"The guest room is already made up for you so there's no point in arguing." Blair stood and levelled the brunette with her best head mistress glare, grinning smugly when Jo sighed and got up.

"All right. I am tired and it's Sunday."

"Good." Blair nodded firmly and led her friend toward the bedroom.

"Blair?" Jo looked at her with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Of course." Blair pulled Jo to her in a tight embrace. "I'll always be her for you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Jo replied on a shuddery breath before pulling back and going into the room.

Blair waited for a moment after the door was closed between them before heading back to her own room, a soft smile on her face.

Both women fell asleep quickly, feeling relieved and content for the first time in months. They knew there would be more to discuss, more to delve into, but for now it was enough to know neither of them was alone. That they were in this together no matter what happened.

 **The End**


	2. Her Hero

**A/N:** This probably takes place sometime during the 2nd or 3rd seasons.

* * *

 **Prompt:** "Oh my god! Your eyes!"

 **Summary:** Blair freaks out when Jo walks in sporting two black eyes, but how will she react when she discovers the reason behind them?

 **Her Hero**

"But, Jo-"

"I told ya I'm fine, Tootie. Now drop it."

Blair rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore the bickering roommates as they noisily entered the shared bedroom. She kept her focus on the textbook in front of her, hoping they wouldn't drag her into whatever argument they were having.

"Blair, tell her she's being ridiculous."

"Could you kindly take your argument elsewhere?" the blonde sighed in irritation, still refraining from looking up. "I've got a huge math test tomorrow and I need to study."

"But, Blair, she's being completely unreasonable." Tootie whined.

"So what else is new?"

"Watch it, Blondie." Jo growled.

"I'm serious, Blair." Tootie cut in before the older girls could start another of their verbal sparring matches. "Talk to her, she listens to _you_."

"Since when?" Blair chuckled and finally looked up but her mirth fled the moment she got a good look at Jo. Studying forgotten, she hopped off her bed and went to examine the damage. "Oh, my god! Your eyes!"

"It's nothin'." the brunette grumbled, swatting away Blair's probing fingers. "You should see the other guy."

"Other guy? Are you telling me that you got into a fight with someone?" The heiress was absolutely incensed by the idea of violence.

"A fight?" Tootie laughed. "It was more of a beat-down. Those Bates guys didn't stand a chance against Jo!"

"Tootie!" Jo scolded angrily, sending a glare in the younger girl's direction. Well, as much of one as her swollen face would allow, at any rate.

"Bates?!" Blair screeched and turned her attention back toward Tootie. "She was fighting with a group of boys? Why would she do something so stupid?"

"Hey! _She_ is right here and is perfectly capable of speaking for _herself_."

"What happened, Tootie?" Blair questioned, ignoring Jo completely.

"It was amazing!" the young girl enthused, excited to have the attention on her. "Bink and his cronies didn't know what hit them."

"Bink?" Blair's eyes widened as her head whipped around to face Jo. "Bink Parker? Why on Earth would you fight that weenie?"

"It's not important." Jo said gruffly, nervously hopping from foot-to-foot. "I'm gonna go find some ice for my face."

"You need to visit the nurse." Blair countered.

"That's what _I_ told her." Tootie put in but the older girls were now ignoring her as they glared at one another. Not even bothering to try regaining their attention, Tootie shook her head in annoyance and left the room. Let Blair handle the stubborn brunette, she had some juicy gossip to spread around the campus.

"I ain't goin' to the nurse." Jo sneered. "All I need is some ice."

"Jo-"

"I'm serious, Blair."

"Fine, but if you're going to insist on being mulish, at least let me help you." Blair sighed, knowing there would be no convincing Jo of her own stupidity.

"I can do it myself."

"Would you please stop acting like an idiot for a few minutes and let me do this for you? Just relax on your bed while I go to the kitchen. I'll be back in a bit, then you can tell me what possessed you to take on Bink and his friends."

"Blair-"

"Sit down and be quiet. I'll be right back."

Jo let out her own sigh as she watched the other girl leave, wondering why she let Blair push her around. The brunette snorted derisively as the answer immediately sprang to mind. This was Blair Warner, no one _let_ her do anything. Groaning at her helpless predicament, Jo did as instructed and carefully lowered herself onto the bed. Though she would rather die than admit this, especially to Blair, her body was very sore from the fight. Who'd have thought a bunch of pampered, rich kids could hit so hard? No matter how colourfully Tootie recounted the tale, Bink had gotten n a few good licks and Jo was just glad she got out of there in one piece. She wasn't even sure how she'd allowed the fight to get so out of hand. No, that was a lie. She knew _exactly_ how it happened. Stupid Bink Parker and his stupid big mouth. She could handle people calling her derogatory names, she'd heard them all her life. Lesbo, dyke, Pollock, none of that bothered her...much. She simply shrugged it off and moved on. If the jerk had only kept his name-calling focussed on her, she could have walked away. But when he started to talk about her friends, one in particular, she saw red. She hadn't even realised she'd hit the weenie until she saw him wiping blood from his lip. The memory made her smile but it quickly turned into a hiss of pain.

"It serves you right, brawling like a barbarian." Blair's sharp reprimand reached her as the blonde walked in. "Perhaps next time you'll _think_ before resorting to violence."

"Ha! Considerin' how Binky-Poo limped away like a wounded dog, I doubt there'll _be_ a next time."

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Blair questioned sarcastically, settling down on Jo's bed and handing the brunette an ice-pack as she started rummaging through the first-aid kid she'd carried in.

"What's all that for?" Jo asked, sighing in relief when she pressed the ice to her face and instantly felt a little of the pain fade.

"You obviously haven't seen the extent of your injuries."

"Eh, not all of us carry full-length mirrors with us wherever we go, Princess."

"Perhaps you should start. If you'd had one, you might have realised that, along with your two black eyes, you also have a split lip and a gash on your forehead. Now, sit still so I can clean you up." Blair didn't wait for a response as she started pulling out the necessary items to fix up her friend. She tried to ignore every wince and hiss from Jo when she applied the alcohol but it broke her heart to see the usually invincible girl in pain. Neither of them spoke while Blair doctored her, making certain she cleaned every cut thoroughly before sitting back to take in her handiwork. "All done. Hopefully, you won't end up with a scar."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that." Jo sneered.

"Well, you'd be truly stunning if you actually bothered to put any effort into your appearance." Blair blushed as the words left her mouth, turning her attention to the first-aid kit rather than the other girl.

"Eh, whatever." Jo mumbled, equally embarrassed by the comment. "I get enough unwanted attention without adding goop to my face."

"I don't know why I even bother." Blair sighed defeatedly.

"That makes two of us."

"Now, tell me why you were fighting with Bink Parker."

"It's not important."

"Of course it is. I need to know which of you I should be angrier with."

"I told ya to leave it alone, Blair."

"Why? What did he say to you that was so bad? I mean, I've heard him call you the most awful things before and you never so much as batted an eye. What could he have said to make you-"

"He was braggin' about goin' all the way with you." Jo had no idea why she said it but knew it was too late to take the words back.

"He what?!"

"Yeah, I overheard him tellin' his buddies that he got into your pants."

"He's lying!" Blair stood to pace, feeling tears burning behind her eyes. "You know he's lying, don't you? I would never... _have_ never..."

"Of course I know he was lyin', that's why I decked him. I don't care what he says about me, I can handle it. But you didn't deserve that, especially when you're not even there to defend yourself."

"So you hit him to...defend my honour?" Blair asked as a few tears finally spilt over.

"Ah, let's not get all mushy over this. I just did what I had to do. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me." Blair said softly, sitting beside Jo again and grabbing her hand. "No one's ever stuck up for me that way."

"Yeah, well...he had it comin'."

"I just wish you hadn't gotten injured."

"I'll heal." the brunette said with a shrug as she futilely attempted to pull her hand from Blair's.

"Of course you will because I'm going to make sure of it."

"You don't-"

"Yes, I do. It's partially my fault you got hurt."

"It ain't-"

"Please, Jo, let me do this for you." Brown eyes bore into green as Blair pleaded with her friend to understand why she needed to do this.

"Fine." Jo shook her head in mock annoyance. She'd never admit this aloud, either, but it felt nice knowing Blair was so concerned for her well-being.

"Good." The blonde smiled brightly. "What can I do for you first? Anything you want."

"Actually, I think I just wanna rest for a bit. I'm kinda tired."

"You don't have a concussion, do you?" Blair asked worriedly, leaning forward to check Jo's eyes for any signs of distress.

"Naw, it's just hard work holding off three buffoons."

"Are you sure? I could get Mrs Garrett-"

"I'm sure, Blair. I have a hard head, remember?"

"You certainly have." Blair responded drily, standing to grab a blanket from her own bed and draping it over the brunette before gathering up the medical supplies. "There, comfy?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jo smiled weakly at the blonde, feeling exhaustion settling over her.

"You're welcome." Without thinking, Blair leant over and brushed a soft kiss to Jo's forehead. She quickly straightened, blushing in embarrassment, and headed out of the room. "I'll, uh...I'll just make sure no one bothers you, okay?"

"Uh huh." Jo watched the blonde's retreat, wondering what was going through her mind right now. Could that kiss have been something more than a friendly gesture? Did she really wanna find out? Jo forced the thoughts away as she settled a little more deeply into her mattress. She could figure it out later, right now she didn't want to think about anything.

As for Blair, she was leant up against the bedroom door, trying to get her emotions in check. Why had she kissed Jo? Was it only gratitude or something more? Did she really want to find out? Sighing deeply, the debutante pulled herself together and made her way back downstairs. Right now all that mattered was Jo's comfort. She smiled at the thought of what the other girl had done for her. Who'd have thought her white knight would come in the form of a beautiful, brash girl from the Bronx?

 **The End**


	3. Ripples

**Prompt:** "I loved you."

 **Summary:** Blair has a realisation too late.

 **Ripples**

Large raindrops pelted Blair Warner's black umbrella as she stood on the damp ground, her eyes unwaveringly fastened to the stone before her. It was simple, relatively unadorned, with words etched in an unpretentious way that seemed fitting.

 _Joanna Marie Polniaczek_

 _Daughter – Friend – Hero_

An entire life, condensed into just a few words. And the dates below them were a stark reminder of just how short that life had been. Forty-four years. What had seemed like a lifetime when they were young now felt like a tiny ripple on the ocean. But like all ripples, Blair knew this one would continue to grow long after its creator had ceased to exist. She herself was living, breathing proof of that.

When Jo had crashed into her life all those years ago, Blair's entire world changed. And for the better. Before her beloved Bronx barbarian had appeared, Blair had been content to continue on the path laid out for her at birth. But Jo had taught her that there was more to life than money and status. Taught her that people with power should use it to aid those who didn't, rather than flaunt it over them. Jo had taught her that she could be more than anyone ever expected, herself included. Even though she'd rarely voiced it, Blair knew Jo had been proud of what she'd become. Just as Blair has been proud of her.

When Jo first told her that she was becoming a police officer, Blair had thought she'd gone mad. Why would she waste her education and talents in a career that could get her killed? A career that _had_ gotten her killed. They'd fought over it, even stopped talking for a while. But Blair had soon realised that the decision had been the right one for the other woman. Jo's moral centre was one of the things Blair admired most about her and, coupled with her need to help others, the police force had been the perfect fit. But knowing that didn't make the loss any easier to take.

She remembered in vivid detail the moment she'd received the news. She'd been working late at Warner Textiles, finalising a huge acquisition she'd been slogging away at for months and thinking about dropping by Jo's to celebrate. It had been their custom for so long when either of them had something to share, good or bad. But her plans had been cut short when she received a call from the night guard informing her that a police detective was on his way up to see her. Her heart had stopped when Jo's partner walked in with a grim expression, delivering the blow that her Jo had been killed in the line of duty. Blair had crumpled, feeling as though she'd just lost the most vital component to her existence. And perhaps she had. There had always been something unspoken between herself and Jo but it wasn't until that moment that Blair realised what it was. She'd loved Jo with every fibre of her being and now it was too late.

Shaking herself out of her dismal thoughts, Blair swiped at a tear she hadn't realised was falling until then. She took a deep, steadying breath and smiled sadly at the grave marker once more.

"You were my best friend, my confidante, and my inspiration. I loved you, Joanna Marie Polniaczek. I just wish I'd been brave enough to tell you while you were still with me."

Blair stood silent for a few more minutes, allowing the quietude of her surroundings to wash over her, before turning and making her way back to her car. She could see the sun just peeking out of the grey clouds and her smile became a little less sad, a little more hopeful. She took it as a sign that Jo would always be with her, no matter what and that knowledge gave Blair the courage to continue the ripple effect that her friend, her love had set in motion so many years ago.

 **The End**


End file.
